Legend of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi
by Drakai
Summary: Only a year after the Third Great Shinobi World War the Kyubi is sealed inside Naruto Namikaze. Deciding to honor his title of godfather, Jiraiya of the Sannin takes the baby with him to travel around the world. And now, twenty five years later, they come back. Just how strong is the Gutsy Shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

**Before we start, I have a few notices to put, before I get bombarded with all the questions.**

**Naruto is born one year after the Third War, the Kyuubi attacks, Minato and Kushina are dead. Everything else happened according to cannon.**

**Jiraiya takes Naruto away to be trained, coming to the village the first time when Naruto is 25.**

**Met with Tsunade and Shizune several times in the past.**

**And he will be powerful. A lot. Like, Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya combined. So no complaints.**

**There, that should do. Any questions you have I'll try to answer. Provided you don't use a guest account. And don't overdo it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed sadly as he looked over his ruined village, holding a small bundle in his hands. Not too long ago, only a year, in fact, the Third Shinobi World War had ended, and he announced the hero of that war, Minato Namikaze, as his successor in the office. And now this happened.

Earlier that day the dreaded Kyūbi no Kitsune attacked the village, forcing Minato to give his life, and the life of his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, to seal the beast into his son, Naruto. The same son Hiruzen was now holding.

"Tough day, ne Sensei?" A tall, white-haired man stepped out of the shadows behind the Sandaime Hokage.

"You're late, Jiraiya." Hiruzen muttered, not bothering to turn around.

"Sorry Sensei, I was in Kumo when I got the news. Is that…"

"Their son." Hiruzen turned around and passed the bundle to his old student, who gingerly took it into his arms.

"Hey there Naruto. This is your awesome godfather." Hiruzen chuckled as the baby woke up and grasped the long white hair into his small hands.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Jiraiya looked up from his godson with a raised eyebrow. "Are you going to stay? Or leave him here and continue with your spy operations?"

"Hm, good question." His eyes fell on the seal on Naruto's stomach, still visible. "Jinchūriki…" Jiraiya muttered, his eyebrows sharpening in thought. "So, Naruto, what do you think about travelling all around the Nations with your awesome godfather?" The baby giggled in response. "Well, that's settled."

"Hold on, Jiraiya, you can't take…"

"Bye Sensei, we'll be back when the kid's good enough to become a ninja." Jiraiya vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving a bewildered Hokage behind, who promptly slapped his face with his palm.

"Great, this is going to go over _so _well with the Council. Maybe I can just…" Sarutobi stared longingly at the still-standing village gates, before shrugging and vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excited to be back?" Jiraiya asked, looking at the figure behind him. Twenty five years had passed since he had taken his godson from the village, and the boy, now man, soaked up all Shinobi-related knowledge like a sponge. Jiraiya swore he was as much a prodigy as his father, and now he could safely say the young man was stronger than him and his parents.

"I can hardly be excited to return to a place I don't remember being in, hm Sensei?" The blond answered, looking up from a book in his hand with a small smile. He was tall, only two inches shorter than Jiraiya himself, with a lean, muscular build. He had short, shaggy blond hair with longer bangs on the right side of his face, covering a half of his right sly-blue eye. He was dressed in a black turtleneck shirt, the sleeves rolled up to half of his forearms and red swirls on the shoulders and black Anbu pants, along with black Shinobi sandals. He had a pouch strapped to his waist and a kunai holster on his right leg. Finishing off the look were fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back. "But I am looking forward to seeing what the village of my birth has to offer. I just wish she could be here." He let out a small sad sigh.

"I swear, you are too obsessed over that girl."

"Well you're one to talk. I read your first adult novel, Sensei. The blond female protagonist was suspiciously similar to a woman I know." Jiraiya sweat dropped.

"Ok, ok, you've made your point. Damn smart-mouth brat." The older man mumbled, getting a chuckle from his student.

"Oh, we're here." Naruto closed his book and put it into his pouch, looking up at the large village gates.

"That's right. Over there, we still have to register." They walked over to two Chūnin who were on guard duty that day. "Hey there."

"Ah, Jiraiya-Sama!" One yelled, waking the other from his nap. "You're back. It's been years."

"There was a lot of stuff to do." The Sannin shrugged. "But we're here now. Sign us up."

"Of course, we'll just need the name of you… Yondaime-Sama!" The other Chūnin guard yelped in surprise, eyes wide as they fell on Naruto's form.

"Ara?" Naruto tore his gaze from the village and looked at the two. "Oh, I'm sorry, but not quite. I'm Naruto. Namikaze Naruto."

"The Yondaime's son?" Naruto nodded and the two Chūnin bowed. "Welcome to Konoha Namikaze-Sama."

"Now, now, that's not necessary. Just call me Naruto." He waved his hand. "Can we get in now?"

"Yes, of course. The Hokage tower is straight down the main street. Enjoy your stay." The two travelers nodded and left the gate.

"Son of the Yondaime…"

"Yeah. And just imagine, we saw him here first." The two Chūnin shared a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Jiraiya arrived just in time to save Sarutobi's slowly degenerating sanity by paperwork.

"Hello, Naruto-Kun, it's nice to see you again." The old man said, lighting his pipe.

"Hello, Sandaime-San. I wish I could say the same, but I don't remember the first time. So it's nice meeting you." Naruto gave a small smile.

"Yes, I suppose you wouldn't. But please, call me Sarutobi." He then turned to Jiraiya. "So how strong do you think he is? Gennin? Chūnin?"

Jraiya's grin widened and he started to chuckle, which soon turned into full blown laughter. "Gennin? Chūnin? Please Sensei, you've got to give me more credit than that. The brat is as much a prodigy as Minato was."

"So Jōnin?"

"He could beat his mother, his father, me, and likely you in your prime. He's easily Kage level. Double-S Rank." Hiruzen could feel his jaw dislocate as he stared at the young man who just fished out a book from his pouch and started reading it.

"You're kidding."

"Of course not. I taught him everything, Sensei. _Everything._ He is as fast, strong, intelligent, devoted, courageous and attentive as his father, but can be just as stubborn and fierce as his mother. He has three Chakra Natures, knows all jutsu his parents knew, and all Jutsu I know. He even made a few himself."

"And Fūinjutsu?"

"Just as good as his parents. He even used the key."

"The key? So he…"

"Complete control. I think it even likes him."

"He." Naruto said, still reading the book.

"I'm sorry?" Hiruzen looked at him.

"Kurama doesn't really like being called an 'it'. The Kyūbi." He added, noticing the puzzled look on the Hokage's face. "It's his name."

"I see. Well then, I guess I can afford to give you this." Sarutobi fished out a green vest from a seal on his table. "And a Hitai-Ate."

"No need, I have my own." He brought the headband from his pouch. It had a black cloth that was longer than most wore. The metal part itself was standard length and width, but instead of a spiraling leaf sight of Konoha, it had the kanji for 'oil'.

"You even went to Myōbokuzan?"

"And he's better than me, too." Jiraiya crossed his arms and looked away angrly, muttering about stupidly talented brats.

"Eh, sorry Sensei." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Bah, forget about it." Jiraiya snapped back to normal just as the Hokage gathered himself from his stupor.

"In any event, welcome to Konoha, Jōnin Naruto Namikaze. I just have one more question for you, then you can follow Jiraiya to your parents' house. What do you think about being Sensei?"

"I was going to bring that up myself. It's one of my dreams." Sarutobi nodded.

"Then come by tomorrow at eight to choose your team. But for now you're dismissed."

"You ready for this kid?" Jiraiya asked his godson when the two walked out of the tower.

"Is anyone?" Naruto muttered and looked towards the Hokage Monument, to his father's head. "But I think I'll manage." He gave a small smile and turned back to his book.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Naruto quietly entered the Hokage's office and stood next to another Jōnin with silver hair, reading a very familiar book.

"It's time now for those who wish to take a team to step forward and choose. But first let's welcome a new member of the Shinobi forces. Naruto?" The blond looked up from his book and walked to the front. Immediately murmurs if 'Yondaime-Sama' were heard from the other Jōnin gathered.

"Hello everyone, my name is Namikaze Naruto and I'm not my father. I really should get that on a shirt or something. Nice meeting you all." He gave a small bow and stood next to the table, taking out his book, ignoring the few glares sent his way.

A tall, brown-haired man smoking a cigar and a woman with wild black hair and red eyes joined him by the table, the woman still glaring at him. He just gave her a small smile and adjusted the book so she could see the title, making her look away.

"If no one else comes up I will distribute the Genin as I want." No one else came forward. "Fine then. Since Naruto-Kun is new, he'll get first pick."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, a the Academy, the Chūnin in charge of the graduating class groaned, named Iruka, rubbing the scar resting on the bridge of his nose. He could already hear the footsteps of the two Genin that were missing from his class. Granted, they _were _the best Kunoichi of the class, but they were also the loudest.

"Ha! I win Forehead."

"You wish Pig. My toe was in front of yours!"

"You wish!"

"Girls, enough!" Iruka yelled at them, causing them to shirk back and get in their seats. "You two are supposed to be Kunoichi, so act like it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure, Naruto?" Sarutobi asked the blond.

"Yup."

"Aw man, I wanted that team." The cigar smoking Jōnin said.

"Oh? Sorry, Asuma-San."

"Oh well, I'll take what's left then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And Anbu appeared next to Iruka, handed him a piece of paper and left.

"The teams have just been decided." Iruka started reading off of the paper he was given. "…And Team Seven will consist of Yamanka Ino, Shikamaru Nara and Chōji Akamichi. Your team Sensei will be…" Iruka trailed off, looking at the name.

"What's wrong Iruka-Sensei?" Ino shook him out of his reverie.

"Oh nothing. Your Sensei will be Namikaze Naruto." The students all started whispering to each other. "Team Eight will be Inuzuka Kiba, Hyūga Hinata and Aburame Shino. Team Sensei Yūhi Kurenai. And finally Team Ten will be Uchiha Sasuke, Sai and Haruno Sakura. Team Sensei Hatake Kakashi."

"Iruka-Sensei, who's Namikaze Naruto?" The lazy Nara asked. "I've never heard of him before."

"There's a note attached to his name. It just says that he's 25 years old, spent his entire life outside the village and assurances he's good enough to be a Sensei." Shikamaru nodded to himself and sat down, a frown of thought on his face. "Now, your Senseis will all be here to collect you within the hour. Don't go anywhere."

Ten minutes later the Senseis started to come by to pick up their students. The room cleared out until only four teams were left. The door opened and Asuma, Kurenai and Naruto entered.

"Team Eight, meet me at the dango place." Kurenai said, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Team Ten roof." Asuma followed suit.

"Team Seven, please meet me at Training Ground Seven. It's the one with the bridge." Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash. The Genin all stared in amazement before shuffling out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three members of Team Seven found their Sensei leaning on the middle of three posts, nose in his book.

"Alright my little Genin, sit down in front." He put away his book as the three sat down. "Now normally we'd have some test to determine your teamwork, but I have a feeling the famous Ino-Shika-Chō could do without. But what I am going to do is see how good you are." Four clones appeared next to him. "Your first assignment is to catch this one." One of the clones jumped into the woods, disappearing among the trees. "After that come back here. Go." The three Genin jumped after clone while Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru was kneeling on the forest floor, his hands cupped in front of him and his eyes closed, while Ino and Chōji stood with their backs turned to one another, scanning the forest.

"I have good news and bad news." Shikamaru finally said, standing up.

"So what are the bad news?" Chōji asked.

"We can't beat this guy."

"WHAT!"

"Dammit Ino don't yell." She closed her mouth. "He's a Jōnin, and you saw how he disappeared."

"Yeah in a yellow flash what does… Oh, that."

"Yeah, _that_."

"You mentioned good news?" Chōji interjected, trying to calm his two friends down.

"Yes, I think he'll let us catch him."

"But you just said we couldn't."

"Beat him. We can still catch him, if we all work together."

"And by work together you mean do what you say." Ino noted with a raised eyebrow.

"Naturally."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood in front of a coffee table in a living room. On the other side, sitting on the couch, were the clan heads of the three clans his students belonged to, Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi and Akimichi Chōza.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is, as you no doubt know, Namikaze Naruto, and I will be the Jōnin Sensei for your children." He gave a small bow.

"What will you be teaching them?" Inoichi frowned.

"Straight to business, then. Everything you know, a lot you don't and some I do."

"Now is not the time to try any games."

"On the contrary, I think now is a perfect time to… Oh, that's interesting." Naruto looked out the windows with an amused look on his face. "My little students just captured my clone, so I have to go." He disappeared in a yellow flash.

"So what do you make of him?" The Akimichi clan head asked the Nara.

"I think he'll do. But we'll see when the kids come back from training."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nice plan Shikamaru-Kun." The Naruto clone gave his three students an amused smile. "But you really should get back to the posts. Oh, and be sure to pick up any gear you don't want laying around." He gestured to the dozens of kunai and shuriken lying around before disappearing in a puff of smoke from the wire.

"Nice going guys. I knew you could do it." The original spoke up from his perch on the middle post.

"Of course you knew. You made it so we could, troublesome Sensei." Shikamaru muttered.

"Of course I did. Now there's just one thing left to do. These three clones will last just enough for me to case all your abilities. Use everything you know and everything you have. Go on, get going." The three clones left to separate areas of the field, the students following them.


End file.
